Un minuto más
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Era un día lluvioso en Palm Woods... ¿Este clima causara algo en los chicos? ¿Sera la lluvia causante de algun romance? ¿Del comienzo de una relación? o... ¿Hara que todo salga mal? ¿Que una amistad de toda una vida termine mal?


Hola a todos.

Vengo con un one-shot que la verdad no se de donde salió…

La inspiración llego sola y pues aquí tienen el producto de mi mente retorcida y "creativa"… creo.

* * *

_**Un minutos más**_

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa en Los Ángeles y por lo tanto también lo era en Palm Woods. Todo el lugar se encontraba desierto. El cielo se encontraba gris, de un gris oscuro que hacia parecer a las 12:00 de la mañana a las 12:00 de la noche. El Lobby también se encontraba vacío. Hacía mucho frío en el lugar por lo que la mayoría de las personas prefería estar en el calor de su hogar, viendo la televisión o tal vez haciendo una actividad con su familia o con quien vivían, mientras bebían un poco de chocolate caliente y trataban de sobrepasar ese día que se podría decir que era malo.

Por las ventanas de los departamentos, se podía ver con mucha claridad como la piscina estaba desierta y como caían poco a poco las gotas de lluvia en el agua que contenía la misma. Las sombrillas que siempre cubrían de los rayos del sol, ahora lo hacían con la lluvia.

En el departamento 2J todo se encontraba con tranquilidad. La señora Knight, Katie, Carlos y James estaban sentados en el sofá de color naranja. Todos tenían en una de sus manos, una taza con chocolate calienta. Miraban la televisión con algo de gusto.

Todos llevaban un abrigo para poder protegerse del tremendo frío que estaba ocasionando la lluvia, haciéndoles recordar a todos el clima de Minnesota, todos llevaban un abrigo a excepción de Carlos que se negaba a ponerse uno ya que según él "No hacia frio" pero no paraba de temblar mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo.

-¿Ya te pondrás un abrigo?- pregunto James con voz algo acusadora y victoriosa al ver como el moreno temblaba.

-N… No… me pondré…nada a-a-aquí hace m-m-mucho calor…- respondió Carlos sin dejar de temblar mientras la señora Knight lo miraba, con esa mirada que solo la señora Knight podía dar, haciéndole entender a cualquier persona que debería de obedecer.

-Carlos… ¡Te estas poniendo morado! ¡Necesitas algo de calor!- dijo Katie algo divertida al ver como Carlos inspeccionaba detenidamente su piel.

-M-m-muy gra-gra-graciosa Katie… pero lo que pasa es que no encuentro ningún abrigo entre mi ropa.- confeso Carlos al fin.

-¡¿Cómo que no encuentras ningún abrigo?!- dijo Jennifer con una voz potente que hizo saltar a los tres chicos de un susto.

-No lo sé… es que… no me acuerdo donde lo puse.- contesto Carlos mientras sentía algo de vergüenza.

-¿Sabes? Nadie te prestara nada para que te calientes.- dijo Katie con sorna.

-Ven Carlitos.- dijo James, mientras se desabrochaba los botones de su abrigo y lo abría en dos de forma que Carlos pudiera "entrar" también en el abrigo y los cubriera a ambos.

-Gracias James.- dijo Carlos mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de James que estaba muy contento de tener a Carlos en esa situación, tan cerca de él.

-No es nada Carlitos.- contesto James quien paso su brazo por los hombros de Carlos, para poder acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

El pequeño moreno se sintió de repente… extraño. Tener tan cerca a James lo comenzaba a poner un poco nervioso. Mientras aspiraba su agradable olor, desodorante y loción Cuda, seguramente. Sentía los músculos del más alto del grupo, su respiración que al parecer también estaba un poco agitada, pero lo que le inquietaba un poco era sentir la mano de James que le estaba acariciando la mano y lo que le causaba un poco más te impacto era que… le estaba gustando y mucho.

James estaba de lo más feliz. Él se sentía en estos momento s de una manera inexplicable por estar con Carlos, abrazándolo, dándole su calor y… ¡Quería besarlo! Pero ahora seria imposible a sabiendas de que el moreno era heterosexual… pero también lo estaba acariciando el abdomen… eso lo volvía algo dudoso… pero también estaban las mujeres Knight y no sería nada cómodo para ninguno de los que estaban en la habitación.

-¿Dónde están Kendall y Logan?- pregunto James, a quien se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

-No lo sé… tal vez estén en su habitación.- contesto Jennifer sin dejar de ver la televisión.

-Vamos a buscarlos Carlitos.- dijo James poniéndose de pie junto con el moreno de una forma coordinada para no quedar ninguno de los dos sin abrigo.

Carlos no entendía el porqué de buscar a Kendall y Logan, no existía una razón lógica pero si tenía que seguir abrazando a James y recibiendo su calor… no le importaba a donde fueran.

Los chicos caminaron para la habitación de Kendall y James y justo cuando Carlos iba a golpear la puerta, James lo detuvo en seco con un beso.

-¿Eso como que por qué?- pregunto Carlos algo desconcertado pero satisfecho porque James se había animado a besarlo.

-Porque tu boca es tan sensual y tu igual… me gusta Carlitos.- contesto James dándole otro beso a Carlitos, pero este fue más prolongado y con algo más de deseo y pasión por parte de ambos.

-James… espera. Vamos a nuestra habitación.- dijo Carlos mientras se aseguraba de que nadie los hubiera visto.

-De acuerdo Carlitos.- dijo James mientras cargaba en sus brazos a Carlos y se olvidaba de su abrigo en el suelo del pasillo, se dirigieron a su habitación. James abrió la puerta como pudo y deposito a Carlos en una de las camas. Luego él se recostó a un lado de su pequeño moreno y lo abrazo, para no dejar de sentir el calor de sus cuerpos.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- pregunto James con decisión y con ilusión en sus ojos que estaban perdidos en los ojos de Carlos.

-No lo sé Jamie…- empezó Carlos, pero luego James decidió darle un beso más para que eso asegurara su nuevo noviazgo.- De acuerdo, seré tu novio James.- dijo Carlos abrazando con algo de fuerza su novio, a su primer novio.

-Te amo Carlitos.- dijo James con su sonrisa marca de comercial.

-Yo también te amo James pero…- dijo Carlos algo serio.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- pregunto James horrorizado al saber que Carlos se podía echar para atrás.

-¿Ya no saldrás con más chicas? ¿Serás solo mío?- pregunto tierna y posesivamente Carlos.

-Claro que ya no saldré con nadie más que no seas tú mi Carlitos… ¿Y tú también serás solo mío?- dijo James, esperando la misma respuesta del moreno.

-Creo que yo te engañare unas cuantas veces… ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma!- dijo Carlos con una sonrisa, pero la cara de James se mostraba algo dolida.

-¿Te puedo besar Jamie?- prosiguió Carlos mientras veía a James directamente a los ojos. Carlos que sabía que era culpable de que James se sintiera actualmente un poco mal, puso cara de cachorrito y se acercó un poco más al rostro de James.

-¡Rayos! ¡Me haces tan vulnerable con esa carita que pones!- dijo James cambiando su semblante de nuevo a uno feliz y besando a su amado moreno.

-Esa carita siempre me ha funcionado contigo.- dijo Carlos sonriente.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente. Por más que intento luchar en contra de esa carita… no puedo.- dijo James.- Aunque creo que me siento un poco dolido aun.- siguió James comenzando a acariciar el cuerpo del moreno.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- dijo Carlos subiendo su cuerpo al de James.

-¿Qué tal dormite conmigo?- dijo James mientras Carlos bajaba algo desilusionado del cuerpo de James.

-De acuerdo. Pero pronto tendremos que hacerlo.- Exigió Carlos mientras se recostaba al lado de James y comenzaba a sentir sueño al igual que el alto.

-Próximamente Carlitos, Próximamente.- dijo James dándole un último beso a Carlitos para quedarse ambos dormidos, abrazados y felices.

* * *

_**En una habitación d**__**el 2J**_

Logan estaba sentado en su cama, recargado en la pared justo al lado de una ventana y veía como estaba lloviendo, como caía gota tras gota y mirando el parque de Palm Woods recordó lo que había ocurrido hace una hora, tal vez dos.

_Recuerdo:_

_Logan y Kendall estaban juntos en el parque de Palm Woods sentados en una de las bancas mirando el paisaje._

_La razón por la que los chicos estaban ahí… el cielo nublado los había hipnotizado a ambos, ya que amaban los días con ese cielo hermoso, con ese viento golpeando sus rostros, pero lo que más les gustaba, era el simple hecho de que nadie más estuviera en el parque._

_De pronto se pudo visualizar una destellante y cegadora luz para luego escucharse el sonido de un trueno dando a entender que pronto comenzaría a llover._

_-Kendall nos tenemos que ir.- dijo Logan intentando levantarse pero la mano de Kendall lo detuvo y lo sentó de nuevo_

_-¿Ya te aburriste de estar conmigo?- dijo Kendall con una voz algo profunda y levantando una de sus cejas._

_-Claro que no Kenny... digo Kendall.- dijo Logan regañándose en su mente por haber dicho su apodo secreto en voz alta._

_-¿Kenny? No se oye para nada mal Logie.- dijo Kendall abrazando a Logan._

_-Tienes razón Kenny.- dijo Logan soltando una leve y calmada risa._

_-¿No es hermoso Logie? Pasar el tiempo aquí, tú y yo como los mejores amigos del mundo.- dijo Kendall bajando su mirada que estaba viendo para el cielo, ahora miraba a un pequeño pálido que también le sonreía._

"_Claro, los mejores amigos del mundo, solo amigos" pensaba Logan con algo de decepción._

_-Tienes razón Kendall, es como dos mejores amigos la deben pasar.-contesto Logan haciendo que Kendall simplemente mirara de nuevo al cielo nublado que al parecer comenzaría con la esperada lluvia en cualquier momento._

"_¿Por qué tuve que decir –Como dos mejores amigos-?" pensaba y se regañaba Kendall._

"_Ahora será más difícil decirle que lo amo" seguía Kendall algo enojado consigo mismo._

_-¿En que piensas? – pregunto Logan al rubio, metiéndolo en un pequeño embrollo al tener que improvisarle una mentira a su amado Logie… ¿O no?_

_-En ti Logie, pienso en ti.- contesto Kendall sin importarle lo que pasaría después._

"_Al fin se lo dije "pensaba Kendall con alivio_

" _!¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?¡Dijo que pensaba en mi!" se decía Logan incrédulo._

_-¿C-c-cómo que piensas en m-m-mi?- pregunto el pálido balbuceando un poco al hablar._

_-Es sencillo, Logie. Pienso en ti, en cuanto me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo y en cuanto…- dijo Kendall dejando a Logan con intriga de lo que seguía._

"_! QUÉ MÁS KENDALL! ¡QUÉ MÁS!" gritaba en su mente Logan._

_-¿Y en cuanto que?- fue lo que pronuncio Logan, en lugar de su desesperación mental._

"_¿Ahora que le digo?" se decía Kendall algo nervioso "No debes de mentirle, ya comenzaste con esto" le decía una pequeña voz en su cabeza._

"_Yo lo se, pero me da mucho miedo arruinar nuestra amistad" le contestaba Kendall a esa vocecilla._

"_Tienes razón, pero es mejor que lo sepa y al menos sabrás si te ama… o no" continuo la vocecilla, era buena para los debates, porque Kendall se estaba convenciendo de lo que decía… ¿Su conciencia? ¿Su corazón? ¿Su cerebro? ¿Su locura?_

"_¿Y si todo sale mal? ¿Y si me comienza a odia?" pregunto Kendall en sus pensamientos._

"_No predispongas lo que puede pasar… ¿No te das cuenta de como te mira Logan? Yo diría que siente lo mismo que tu" contesto inteligente vocecilla._

"_Tú solo puedes decir eso porque eres parte de mi cerebro, me das un consuelo" pensó algo enojado Kendall._

"_¡Claro que no! Es más. Mira como sigue esperando que le respondas sin moverse un solo centímetro, parece que hasta quiere dejar de respirar" dijo la vocecilla haciendo que Kendall regresara de su pequeño transe y mirara ahora con atención a Logan._

_-¿Y bien?- quiso saber Logan que había estado esperando por unos minutos que le parecieron horas, la respuesta de Kendall._

_Kendall dejo escapar un suspiro.- Pensaba en cuanto te necesito a mi lado, en cuanto te quiero, en cuanto te amo y en cuanto me gustaría que fueras mi novio.- dijo Kendall bajando la cabeza, esperando la peor respuesta de Logan._

_Logan estaba que se moría de la emoción "¡SI! ¡SI! Es lo mejor que me ha dicho Kendall" pensaba con emoción y jubilo._

_-¿Eso es enserio?- alcanzo a articular el pálido, agradeciendo que no soltara un grito de emoción al hablar._

_Kendall volvió a subir su cabeza para dedicarle a Logan una de esas miradas con esos ojos verde esmeralda, que hipnotizan a todos, pero de todas las personas la que más quedaba hipnotizada en esos orbes verdes era Logan y a ese mismo era el único que Kendall quería hipnotizar en realidad._

_-Por supuesto que es enserio.- contesto Kendall con una sonrisa hermosa._

"_¿Por qué no me cree? ¿O solo es un plan malévolo para hacerme…" empezaba a pensar Kendall, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en el momento que Logan se decidió a darle un beso en los labios al rubio._

_Kendall por su parte quedo algo pasmado, por la sorpresa de recibir un beso de Logan, pero sobre todo por haber sido correspondido._

_Los chicos después de un rato, recordaron que necesitaban oxigeno para seguir viviendo, por lo que se separaron algo agitados y luego se miraron a los ojos._

_-¿Eso significa que yo también te gusto?- pregunto Kendall._

_-No… significa que te amo y que quiero que estemos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.-dijo Logan tomando una de las manos de Kendall._

_-Logie… te amo.-dijo finalmente Kendall._

_En ese preciso instante, comenzó a llover, más bien comenzó una tormenta que dejo a los chicos empapados en segundos._

_-Debemos irnos ahora.-ofreció Logan ya que estaban comenzándose a mojar cosas que no quería que se mojaran… como su celular._

_-Pero el agua esta genial… además te ves hermoso todo empapado y con una carita de suplica.- dijo Kendall emocionado._

_-Tu también te ves hermoso… solo que tienes una cara de pícaro.- dijo Logan._

_Los chicos comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano, decidiendo regresar, poco a poco a sui departamento._

_De pronto cuando estaban casi por llegar a Palm Woods, empezó a llover con mucho más fuerza._

_-¡Entremos ya!- dijo Logan, pero Kendall lo detuvo y lo junto a su cuerpo con un abrazo._

_-¿Por qué la prisa?- dijo Kendall._

_Ambos chicos estaban empapados, de sus cabellos caían gotas de agua lentamente y esas mismas golpeaban sus rostros o terminaban en el suelo que ya estaba muy mojado._

_-Kenny ¿Sabes que podemos morir de una pulmonía?- dijo Logan_

_-Lo se… pero debes de admitir que esto es divertido.- dijo Kendall mientras abrazaba a Logan y le daba un ligero beso en los labios y sentían como la lluvia golpeaba sus cuerpos lentamente._

_-¿Sabes? Creo que ahora adoro más los días nublados.- dijo Logan riéndose junto con Kendall._

_-¿Ya nos vamos?- dijo ahora Kendall que sentía cada vez más el agua en su cuerpo, ya que estaban muy empapados._

_-Solo un minuto más.- dijo Logan besando a Kendall, en ese minuto que pedía._

Logan se separo de la ventana y miro como Kendall ahora estaba dormido en su cama. Se veía tan lindo.

Ahora Logie no le importaba que seguramente le daría una tremenda gripe por estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua fría y con el viento helado.

No le importaba que Bitters se enojara a morir cuando vio como los chicos caminaban empapados y empapando el lugar.

Tampoco le importaba ya que la señora Knight estuviera furiosa por el estado en que habían llegado y que a ellos lo único que les causaba fuera gracia…

Logan camino para la cama de Kendall y se recostó a su lado, de forma que quedo recostado en su pecho y luego busco la mirada de su novio que había despertado por el movimiento.

-¿Qué ocurre Logie?- pregunto Kendall algo confundido y adormilado.

-Solo que te amo, Kenny, solo que te amo.- contesto Logan dándole un beso a su amado rubio.

-Yo también te amo.- contesto Kendall al final de su beso.

Y después no dijeron nada, solo disfrutaban del bello momento que tenían ahora.

Ni a Logan ni a Kendall les importaba mucho ahora… solo pasar un minuto más y nada más.

_Un minuto juntos y todo estaba completo para ellos._

* * *

El final me quedo algo raro… pero espero y les haya gustado

Dejen sus reviews respecto a esta idea que nadie sabe de donde vino pero ahora ya esta escrita y plasmada en internet por la eternidad (Eso se leyó raro ¿No?)

Ah esto no tiene nada que ver con la sorpresas que tengo respecto al fic "El tiempo a solas" que ya llego a los 60 reviews… ¿Alguien da uno más?

Gracias por haber leído esto y espero que les haya gustado y que no este tan mal.

Sin otra cosa que decirles… ¡Un momento! ¡Si tengo otra cosa que decirles!

¿Conocen a la autora ladyshine ale. ? ¿No?

Pues se las recomiendo de todo corazón, si ustedes son de historias sentimentales, con algo de drama y condimentadas con mucha tragedia… ella es lo suyo.

Ella es la autora de la historia que más me ha gustado hasta ahora en Fanfiction (NO me malentiendan pero para mi todas las historias están geniales, pero con esta historia no sé que me paso) se llama "carta a un amante en guerra" en serio esta genial

Ahora si, sin más que decirles me despido

Con cariño

_**RusherloveKogan**_


End file.
